


把你眼线笔给我交了

by mould



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mould/pseuds/mould
Summary: 9-15情人节补更。好戏即将开场:)





	把你眼线笔给我交了

9.

内马尔在浏览自己第二个梅西视频底下的相关评论：

“这个蓝孩也太阔爱了叭嘤嘤嘤…”

“马儿我爱你！！居然真的做了他的第二期！！太宠粉了！！”

“欸我上次视频还没来得及看，有哪位科普一下发生了啥吗？”

到这里为止都还算正常，于是他继续向下翻。

“首先，视频里那支眼线笔是真的好用，我已经入手了。大家相信马儿，他超良心❤❤❤

其次——

#皮梅女孩来卖安利了#☜☜☜

我我我现在超级超级超级超级超级激动！！！！

最爱的博主发了我家cp的糖啊啊啊啊！！！！我实名吹爆马儿！！！！

先来科普一波：

梅西是谁，大家上期基本都了解到了我就不再赘述。（不知道的去看马儿上期视频和评论呀！！！也是给马儿贡献热度！！！）

两期视频截图里的攻全名叫杰拉德·皮克，我目测肯定有185+，还他妈的金·发·碧·眼…（我早死了别救了orz）

我好歹是个阅片无数的女人，先强推一波巴塞罗那那家制片厂的片子，颜值和剧情并存，时不时还流露点真情实感——虽然演技堪忧哈哈哈哈哈哈…

然后！我要说的是！皮梅真的真的真的很！他！妈！rio！

他们第一部片子我就有关注（我皮的颜值），那时候两个人可能刚认识，感情也就那样。后来双箭头（注意！双箭头！）越来越粗，到了马儿上期截的那个片子，我感觉皮克已经绷不住了，全程高能！！越往后越高能！！我几乎是哭着看完的！！这他妈什么真实爱情啊啊啊啊啊！！

而且就这一期截的片子里，梅西也给皮克回箭头了！！！！居然·还·撒娇…撒娇…还不止一次…我滴老天鹅啊…我怀疑他们这部之前就确定关系了…

他们俩共演了好多，而且皮克的ins只要一提到自己绝对会带上梅西，绝！对！（梅西没有ins，听皮克说他社交苦手…太可爱了…）

#今天你萌皮梅了吗#”

WTF？？？两个gv演员是一对吗？？？

等等，我是不是在帮他们做免费推广。

内马尔有小情绪了。

 

 

10.

别说，内马尔这视频发得真是时候。

裹着浴袍的劳模皮克抱了手机瘫在沙发里，水珠沿着湿润的发丝滴进靠在他肩头的梅西发间。可后者浑然不觉，呼吸仍旧平缓。

梅西太累了，在酒吧打了一晚上工还得来片场，开拍之前跟皮克叨叨了那傻逼经理好久。

听得皮克直摁人脑袋，说鬼让你去找罪受的。

他从来就不放心，当初听梅西提起这回事，什么死皮赖脸的招数都使了，可惜还是犟不过对方。

其实哪儿来的担心一说啊，梅西一gv明星，无论男女都成不了他的困扰。

完全是皮克的自私心理在作祟。

然而自私又有什么用呢。皮克这么想着，侧头盯住那人毛茸茸的头顶。梅西是他的什么人啊。

于是他注视着那条以肉眼可见回复数量涨势惊人的评论，笑意怎么都遮掩不住：

“也恭喜一下我自己吧。”

 

 

11.

吃瓜理应是件很让人高兴的事，尤其像两个gv演员搞暧昧这种惊天大瓜。

可是内马尔一点都高兴不起来，一张脸拉得老长，都快拖到地心了。

奥斯卡成天见到他就说，你他妈怎么又是这副德行是不是被绿了啊走走走我带你去喝酒爱绿人的姑娘难找胸大屁股翘的辣妹遍地都是我们内少多牛逼啊操你他妈捶我干嘛…

烦死了，不知道叭叭个什么劲。

别误会，不是指奥斯卡。

是他视频底下那些个评论。

内马尔真的做到了一直一直出梅西视频，中间也就偶尔换换口味弄点别人。

这本来是个好事，照顾了大家想法的同时，也没让视频的质量降下来。

但他总不能保证所有人的欢心啊。

而且现在又冒出了某些奇奇怪怪的猜测…

“本皮梅女孩心满意足…”

“每次都是你们这群人，累不累？这他妈是美妆博主的视频，不是让你们发表这些令人作呕的言论的地方！”

“顶！我之前就想说了！这群人一直意淫两个男人在一起，我看得都要吐了！”

“真他妈心里没点逼数，他们搞不搞在一起关你们这群人屁事啊。”

我靠他们怎么能这么说啊。所以内马尔开始敲键盘：

“请尊重他人的性取向。”

结果——

“这个博主也是个gay吧？我想问很久了，做美妆视频为什么不用av？？？”

“我也这么想。”

“我也。”

“不是，马儿一开始就解释过用av的话要授权难度太大、敏感程度也高，你们一群新粉他妈的瞎逼逼什么东西？！”

卧槽？？？关我屁事啊？？？

内马尔又火又委屈，拳头不停捶着桌子。

“其实我也在怀疑马儿的性取向…

我是老粉！不信你们可以翻我在马儿第一个视频下面的评论是什么时候的！

我会怀疑纯粹是因为梅西小哥哥…马儿真的从来没有对一个演员这么上心过…

如果说是宠粉，马儿再做个一两期小哥哥完全就够了，因为像马儿所说，带妆的gv真的特别特别特别难找。但是马儿做了这么久…

Emmmmmm以上纯属个人猜测啦…”

哈？？？我？梅西？不是你们要看的吗？

“其实我也想过…而且我注意到，每次马儿在小哥哥的视频里露脸感觉都不太开心。

马儿肯定不会讨厌小哥哥对吧？因为就算再宠粉，也不可能连着帮讨厌的人做那么多期视频。

所以我觉得可能是马儿对小哥哥有箭头耶…然后自然而然对和小哥哥一起拍片的演员有点不开心叭…？”

我靠，你说得跟真的似的，我内马尔本人都要信了。

“卧槽，两位这么一说我好像突然发现了什么问题…”

“天惹…马儿对小哥哥的箭头…好粗沃…”

“Emmmmm…#内、内梅大法好？？？#”

“干，#内梅大法好啊！！！#”

“#内梅大法好啊！！！#”

“#内梅大法好啊！！！#”

“你们这说的好真啊…我皮梅女孩都要被策反惹…哭哭…”

“我天！！我天！！！我刚又把马儿的小哥哥视频全部翻了一遍，一直盯着马儿的表情看——何止不！太！开！心！那脸都黑得跟锅底一样了！！！

尤其第三期小哥哥又和皮克一起，图里小哥哥那个脸红的哟…我都想日（对不起我是罪人…）马儿对着镜头还好，一瞥到截图就表情管理失败哈哈哈哈哈哈，我他妈笑疯…”

真的假的…本直男不得不阅gv无数的不满已经藏不住了？

 

 

12.

随即内马尔翻了一下自己的视频，深呼吸了好几次，最后卧槽出口。

大事不好了。

 

 

13.

“在这里声明一下，我不是gay，也不清楚视频中出现过的演员们是不是gay。

但是请大家尊重他人的性取向，尊重不同人看到评论时的心情。

就我个人而言，我觉得在我视频底下讨论演员的妹子们很可爱。但请适度讨论，因为也有不少人是冲着用品测评来看视频，我毕竟是个美妆博主。

可是那些歧视的人，我不欢迎你们。

连基本的互相尊重尊重都做不到的话，现在可以取关我了。

最后我想说，找同一个演员的带妆资源真的非常非常困难，希望大家也体谅我。今后不会再做梅西相关的用品测评，很抱歉。

感谢一直支持我的粉丝们❤爱你们❤”

 

 

14.

虽然因此内马尔掉了一波粉，不过他涨了几十波粉。

顺便，又带梅西火了。

顺便的顺便，把皮梅推广了一手。

顺便的顺便的顺便，暂时解除了内马尔自己是gay的传言。

太棒了，我终于不用翻片翻到死了…

 

 

15.

总的来说，皮克还是想好好感谢内马尔，虽然在看到后者最后一期梅西视频底下“#内梅大法好啊！！！#”的时候，心里咯噔了一下。

不过幸好一切都被解释清楚了。

皮克很满意。

托内马尔的福，他不仅涨了工资，而且ins的粉丝数量和评论也正在以次方倍数增长。

应粉丝坚持不懈的请求，他要在ins开直播了。

他们会问些什么呢？

 

 

TBC


End file.
